


Deaths Ghost

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Gespensterjäger | Ghosthunter Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Ghost stuff





	Deaths Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I read these books a few years ago and found them on my shelf decided to read them again and this happened.

“Tom are you all right?” His mother asked him while walking to his window to open it.  
“Yea I’m ok please leave the window closed I don’t want it open.” Tom asked his mom.  
“Okay I’ll leave it closed go and get ready for school.”  
“Ok ok I’m up.” Tom said as his mother left the room.

“What’s going on I’ve felt off ever since coming back home from Bogpool. I wonder... no that’s impossible but what if. No it’s not possible but I’ll go to Hetty after school if I don’t feel better or if it gets worse.” Tom thought wile getting ready. Tom looked in the mirror and froze the same thing ran through his head look away, look away. “Yep definitely going to Her today.”

As Tom walked to school after breakfast he started to feel queasy.  
“Tom, are you alright.” His teacher Ms. Manes asked him after seeing his pale face.  
“No not really I think I’m going to throw up.”  
“Ok go to the nurses Office.”

“So Tom I’m going to send you home you look as if your about to pass out.” The nurse explained.  
“My Mom and Dad are both at work and have important meetings. Can you call Hetty Hyssop her number is 555-4679.” Tom responded.  
“Alright I’ll still call your parents to let them know where you’re at.”  
“Okay.”

“So Tom why did you have me pick you up? Hyssop asked incredulously. “I know that your mother is home today.  
“Well I was planning on coming over after school today to ask you something.” Tom said wile getting in the car.  
“Oh what was it.” Hetty asked wile driving away from school.  
“Can we have Hugo come before I tell you?” Tom asked nervously.  
“Of course, I’ve actually already called Mr. Lovely to ask if he can send Hugo over.”  
“Ok goooooood.” Tom said before clamping his hands over his mouth.  
“Well that’s unusual even for you is that the first time that happened?” Hetty asked surprised.  
“That’s a first but it’s kind of the thing I wanted to ask you.” Tom replied nervously.

When they got to Hetty’s home the left the car and went in. After coming in Tom visibly shivered.  
“Are you all right Tom?” Hetty asked concerned.  
“Yah the room is kind of disquieting, it’s hard to explain. It’s like weird and Ug.” Tom attempted to explain.  
“All right let’s head to the room prepared for our ASG Friend.” Hetty said slightly confused about Tom’s strange behavior.

“So why did you call me, do we have a case?” Hugo moaned floating into the room 30 minuets after he was told to head over.  
“No cace just a problem.” Hetty said gesturing at Tom who was sitting on the floor with his head between his legs shivering. The shivering had started ten minutes before Hugo showed up.  
“Oh, This is bad.” Hugo said as he sat next to Tom.  
“I know but listen to this when we came in he was put off by the red and the mirrors in the front room.” Hetty said amazed.  
“Yes that room is horrible so much red so many mirrors an awful place for... ghosts, Ooooh”

“Do you know how this could have happened?” Hetty asked the ghost who was poking Tom.  
“Unfortunately yes it’s an old ghost legend that most think to be a story.” Hugo whispered.  
“Well are you going to tell us?” Tom asked after a minute of silence.  
“Well if you insist but be aware this can change your life. “ Hugo trembled.

“Well apparently a long time ago someone saw the ghost of death and lived. He saw the ghost and ran to the river slipped and fell in. He got smashed into rocks and wood. He swallowed the water that had plants swirling around in a mix. This all happened in ten minutes after hauling himself out of the river he staggered to the village.” Hugo told the story with intricate details.  
“What happened after that.” Tom asked shivering.”  
“No one believed him the ghost of death never has survivors. But that’s not the important pot around a month after the incident his temperature dropped considerably, didn’t come out in the day, absolutely hated the Color red and mirrors not to mention that if he looked at someone for more than five minutes they would die... sometimes.”

“So that’s what you think will happen to Tom.” Hetty said have to it became apparent that the ghost would say no more.  
“Welp, I’m somewhat sure that’s what’s happening.” Tom simply stated.  
“Yes but like I said most think it’s a story.” Hugo sulked.  
“Well I am positive that it’s not a story.” Tom monotones.  
“Tom do you want some tea?” Hetty asked out of no where.  
“Um, ok.”  
“I’ll be back in a few.”

“How are you feeling?” Hugo asked wile Hetty got the tea.  
“Not to goood it feels like ice is spreading up my arms and legs.” Tom responded.  
“I did have an idea for your Vision... SUNGLASSES well sort of mirrored glasses you can see out but they can’t see in where them when you feel very cold and queasy.”  
“Queasy?”  
“Well yah apparently the ghost can turn it on or off with that feeling .” As Hugo Finished Hetty came back in with the tea.  
“Well, at lest Hugo is here to help you if something goes wrong.” Hetty fretted. “I’ve phoned your gran. She says that she’ll tell your parents that you’re going to stay at her house for a while.”  
“Oooh that’s good.” Tom said slowly.  
“If I may, you’ll have to tell them eventually. There’s no way to hide it for ever.” Hugo pointed out.  
“Yah, I know. I have an idea that may or may not work. We have you hunt the cellar again and only when it’s me or my parents. I can tell my sister myself.” Tom said.  
“Well that seems like it may work, but what did you mean with Hugo not spooking your sister?” Hetty asked.  
“She figured out that I hunt ghosts. She noticed that the ‘ mutant snail slime’ in the basement still showed up every now and then. When she walked in on me testing the negative neutralizer belt she put two and twoo together. So I tell her about what happens on missions.” Tom explained.  
“Mutant snail slime how can someone think that.” Hugo said taken aback.

As Tom went back to the ghost room from the kitchen after dinner he suddenly felt cold and sick he stopped and immediately floated to the ceiling.  
“Hugo, um can I have some help.” Tom called.  
“I’m coming, what is it... oooh you’re on the ceiling.” Hugo said.  
“Yep, can you get me down? Also I’m freezing and don’t feel to good.”  
“Ok but next time get your self down.” Hugo said wile poling him down.  
“T-thanks Hugo.” Tom said.  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think


End file.
